Centered
by SyrenHug
Summary: Ryoma plays to win. Everyone knows that. Various pairings. Drabbles. All slash.
1. Chapter 1

Heya. Next chapter of RTT scheduled tomorrow. I'm excited cause now I have more time to finish my one-shots. Anyways, all of these chapters in this story are just going to an assortment of random drabbles for pairings. If there are numbers missing it's because I'm still working on those.

First up: Kirihara/ Ryoma. Brat Pair.

This one's for you Ciel D. Where's yours? ;)

Warnings: Slash. Yaoi. Language. Fuji's manipulativeness? A mention of Yanagi's data? Whatever.

Note: Sorry for the angst. It's just going to get worse from here. The KevRyo one-shot is about fear of abandonment. _I know._

* * *

_Play with me, but tell me first._

1

When he and Kirihara fight, they _fight. _Rough handling and _well, then fuck you too then_'s. There are moments when he's almost afraid they will kill each other. But he pulls back, breathes the anger out into the air. They're too alike, really. The same cockiness, the same competitiveness. It's as if they are one person. Sometimes he wishes they could be. It's a weird wish but it's true.

2

Ryoma is afraid of dying. He whispers into the darkness a song of protection. Of victory. But you can't outlive death; you can't outlive the song. Kirihara holds him at night with firm arms. There are lies he could tell but he just says, "I'm here."

And at least Ryoma has that.

3

They run. Ryoma circles, laughing at the picture his boyfriend makes with his hands pumping at his sides. The street is long, the stop sign only inches away. He looks back again and inconspicuously slows. He could win if he wanted to but, well, there's no point. He tilts his head and then Kirihara is touching the sign and yelling, "I won! I won! You owe me, Ryoma."

He remembers what it's like to be a kid.

4

"Ryoma, get in the picture." Fuji beckons, holding his camera up. There is a group behind him. Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Hyotei all bunched together. Everyone is frowning but no one moves. Even Atobe looks resigned. Ryoma wonders how Fuji roped them into taking a picture together. He opens his mouth to make something up but his eyes catch a wave of a hand and he walks over, pushing himself next to a green-eyed boy that smiles when he gets close.

Fuji fiddles with his camera. Someone asks him something. They wait.

"Weird position, huh?"

He starts, shivering at the warmth the body pushed against his contains. He answers slowly, "Definitely."

"Okay, everyone smile or there'll be a lot of interesting videos circulating around your respective schools." Fuji coos.

Everyone smiles so hard it looks painful. But, then, someone is spinning him around, pressing him into a kiss that's almost _too_ good. Ryoma reaches up and twists his hand into dark locks that he wouldn't mind getting lost in. Vaguely, he hears broken whispers and a whistle, but there are only warm lips and a moist mouth in his world now. There's a bright flash that forces his half-lidded eyes shut.

When they break away, after several long minutes, Ryoma asks with a curve of his lips, "Weird position, huh?"

Kirihara laughs. Rubs their foreheads together. Another flash. "Definitely."

5

The summer is hard on them. They sit in tense silences filled with doors closing and books opening. Ryoma kisses Kirihara harder, faster, like he wants to fracture him but doesn't have the time. Yanagi gives stats about the probability of them breaking up. Sometimes they listen.

Mostly they pretend.

6

Kirihara is painfully beautiful in his sleep. He always lies on his side, right hand resting on his cheek like a child. It's innocent. Pure. Ryoma can never bring himself to ruin it even though they're late and Kirihara really doesn't need the rest. He watches, though, and wonders if he'll ever deserve something as untainted as this.

8

"I love you."

Kirihara inhales the air Ryoma breathes like there's nothing else for him. He brushes the honey toned body with soft fingers. He's never rough, not when Ryoma tells him how he feels, but he's not sure what do with this. He tangles their hands together and smiles. It's sad.

"I know."

9

It's pathetic how intoxicated they are with each other. There's never a moment when a lingering glance, a quick peck, won't light up the world with fire. They move like there's nowhere to go but where the other is. Ryoma doesn't get it. Almost hates it, really. But he wouldn't trade it for anything. Well, besides a can of Ponta.

10

"What are you watching?"

Kirihara points to the TV, throwing his head back in childish laughter. "Look at the babies. His brother just bit his hand and started crying-oh, that was great."

Ryoma sits down next him, wrapping the covers over them in their own form of a cocoon. On the screen are two babies rolling on the floor. It's slightly adorable but he doesn't see what's so funny about it. He looks over to bright eyes and loud energy.

"You're such a child." He scoffs but he can't help smiling.

Kirihara returns it. Knows what it really means. "You love it."

12

Ryoma doesn't know when they stopped working. It was a thunderstorm with flashing lights and booming noises. Sudden. Wild. He hadn't known how to stop the falling of them. Didn't even know if he wanted to try.

14

They take drives on Tuesdays. Put everything else aside and go. Ryoma blasts his favorite CD's up loud enough to ruin his ears, humming along softly. They don't talk. Kirihara always looks over, marveling at the way the wind blows through his boyfriend's hair as he throws his head back and smiles. The wind a friend he hardly gets to spend time with. He is perfect and this perfect and he wants to keep it. Wrap it up like a present but never give it away. But, somehow, Kirihara knows he can't.

* * *

Sorry for the suckiness.


	2. Scary Movie

It's just pointlessness. Sorry. Not really.

Here you go: Thrill Pair.

Warnings: The stupidest scary movie in existence.

* * *

"But- But." Ryoma grappled, thoroughly aghast as he watched the brown-haired girl jump into the pool. It was an unintelligent move on her part seeing as her captor was right on her heels. "He's right there."

"Yes. He is." Fuji covered his mouth with his hand lightly. He was trying so hard not laugh. It was just, well; his boyfriend looked absolutely adorable getting all worked up over the movie he'd complained about having to watch in the first place.

Ryoma made a sound of disgust. His hair was temptingly ruffled from the nap he'd been woken from. The blanket nestled around them was sliding onto the floor. "Did you see that? She's so _stupid._"

"Yes. She is."

"I mean, he's _right there_."

And he was. The captor was rescuing her from the water. It appeared as if he was hiding a knife behind his back, but it slipped to the bottom of the pool at the last second. Fuji shook his head. Really? Was no one a good psychopath these days? He could definitely do a better job. Not that he would ever kidnap someone. Well, not without their slightly dubious consent.

"Ryoma?"

His boyfriend waved a hand in his face. "Shhh! He's making her find her brother."

Fuji couldn't help it. He chuckled, smashing his face into the couch for coverage. Ryoma didn't seem to notice until he turned to get a handful of popcorn (which the boy had been devouring like a pack of lions) from the bowl on his lap and spotted his shaking shoulders.

"Are you laughing? This is a serious. Jack is going to die because of his sister's idiocy." Ryoma argued convincingly which sent him into another wave of laughter. When he calmed down he leaned over and pecked his boyfriend on cheek. Ryoma rolled his eyes but accepted it, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards.

"I'm sorry. This is a serious situation and I shouldn't be laughing."

"Whatever." Ryoma twisted back to the screen and jumped up. "Are you kidding? She actually gave up her own brother? Okay, she needs to die."

Fuji snorted.

* * *

Oh, the possibilities.


	3. Observing

I wrote this mostly because I've always wanted to write a piece where Ryoma just takes a minute to not be in his little bubble and notice other people's lives. And so it became this. I liked writing it.

The people missing are excluded for mere reasons of me not giving a shit.

Dedicated to Ato. The Royal Pair in this was with you in mind. Lots more coming.

Warnings: Nothing, really.

Pairings: Sanada/ Tezuka (I dislike both of you so much but for some reason I ship this). Yukimura/Fuji. Yanagi/ Inui (I ship this so hard it's painful). Oshitari/Hiyoshi (They're cute to me). Kirihara/ Jiro (Yes, that is all I have to say). Momo/Eiji (OTP guys). And of course Royal Pair.

* * *

Ryoma wasn't exactly sure how everyone had got there.

His team mates had just been lulling around his house because his parents had left on vacation for the weekend. Suddenly, Atobe appeared with his team and then followed Yukimura with his lackey's pratically stumbling on his heels.

Any other time he would have ordered them to get out (because, really, his house wasn't a hang out spot), but he couldn't help watching.

* * *

Tezuka was leaning forward on the couch talking to Sanada in smooth monotones about tennis. His buchou seemed tired, and from the way Rikkaidai's vice-captain was looking at him he had noticed too. Ryoma worried about Tezuka sometimes. He was always pushing. Maybe it was time for him to settle down and relax.

* * *

"-You're a really great tennis player, senpai." Momo finished saying and Kikumaru pinked. Oishi traded an amused glance with Taka over their heads. He shifted in his seat. Interesting.

* * *

Yanagi and Inui were comparing data in the corner. But every time Inui pushed his glasses up Yanagi would clear his throat and finger the corner of his data book.

"Ii, data." Inui mouthed when he figured it out.

* * *

Fuji and Yukimura were seated as far away as possible from each other while they played cards. When Yukimura looked at him the tensai's smile grew. Nothing too perceptible, but Ryoma found that interesting too.

* * *

Oshitari was reading a novel in the corner. Hiyoshi was peeking over his shoulder at it. They accidently brushed hands every once in a while.

* * *

Otori was watching Lord of The Rings on the television. Shishido was right beside him chewing on some gum, quite loudly, Ryoma noticed. Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

"Hello, friend. Can I have a piece?" Marui saddled up to Shishido with a bat of his eyelashes. The boy rolled his eyes but reached in his pocket to give him a piece.

"Ew." Marui made a face as the gum hit his tongue. "Mint."

Otori spun around from his trance of television and proclaimed, "I know, _right_?"

Niou laughed. Kabaji's mouth twitched from across them.

* * *

He eyed the floor next to the wall where Kirihara and a snoring Jiro were packed in tightly. Suddenly, Jiro's head landed in the other's lap with a soft thud. Kirihara's mouth formed an _O_ but after a sweep around the room he tucked his hand in the boy's hair.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow when he saw Jiro's eyelashes flutter open and his mouth stretch into a grin.

* * *

Kaidoh had his sketchbook out, the trails of his sketching making sharp noises now and again.

* * *

For some reason he looked up. Right there, leaning on the wall behind him was Atobe. Maybe it was because of how he was being stared at it, with such intensity it made him shiver, or maybe it was the knowledge that the captain of Hyotei had been watching _him_ watch everyone, but he flushed.

Atobe brushed a hand through his hair and leaned down until he was right by Ryoma's ear. "Don't you wonder?"

"What are you talking about?" He drawled casually. Trying to erase the past few minutes.

"Don't you wonder how we look to them?"

Ryoma blinked, and then he took in the chattering of Kikumaru and Momo.

* * *

The sounds of the TV.

* * *

Niou snickering at Marui and Shishido's bubblegum blowing competition.

* * *

Kirihara vehemently denying any knowledge of Jiro's head in his lap.

* * *

The crackling of paper.

* * *

Fuji saying, "I see." In the middle of nowhere.

* * *

And Sanada telling Tezuka to think about himself for a change.

* * *

He shrugged into Atobe's warm mouth on his ear. Yes, sometimes Ryoma did wonder.


	4. Candy Man

This is for you Ciel. Hope you like it, dear. :)

Pairing: Marui/Ryoma.

Warnings: AU. Language. I think Ryoma's eighteen and Marui's about twenty.

* * *

"Hey, what have I told you about eating the products?"

Marui swallowed a gummy bear with innocent eyes. But from his boss's exasperated expression it wasn't a very moving performance. "Not to."

Sanada sighed then went back the way he'd came. Marui shrugged. His boss was _so _weird. The door swung open, sending a tiny chime through the store. Angry voices filtered in and he raised an eyebrow when he saw two guys involved in what looked to be a lover's quarrel. He leaned on his elbows to watch. Gotta love some gay drama.

The seemingly younger one narrowed his eyes. It made the already thin shape deepen. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." This guy's tone was haughty and he didn't even glance at the other's face. Only shifted through some of the labels on the container's filled with candy.

"Bullshit. You never talk to me anymore. You disappeared for a week and then came back like nothing happened. That's not nothing, idiot."

Ouch. Boyfriend was either cheating or wanted to break up. Or both. He sympathized.

Cheater (as Marui had so affectionately dubbed him) sighed. His dark blue eyes were tired. "Ryoma."

The guy- Ryoma- deflated. His tense shoulders slumped and his expression shock waved from annoyance to resignation. He looked, Marui thought, used to this. But then the dark hair was being shaken and he said, "I'm done. I don't want to do this anymore."

A pause. "Okay."

Cheater was gone.

He didn't know what possessed him, must have been the great, almighty candy spirits that haunted the shop (though Sanada reminded him daily that had to be the dumbest things he'd ever heard), but he reached over to grab a handful of grape soda flavored candy and marched over to the sour section where the kid was standing with a blank expression.

"Here."

Ryoma stared him then the candy shoved in his hand then him again. Annoyance flitted across his face but then he must have seen something in Marui's eyes that said he wasn't being mocked and his gaze softened. "Thanks."

Marui smiled. "Your welcome."

* * *

Ryoma came into the shop off and on for the next couple of weeks and Marui was trying hard to repress certain feelings. But there were some things that the kid did that screwed up his entire being for days. He still hadn't gotten over the time Ryoma had kissed him on the cheek for buying him coffee.

_So_ screwed.

"Hey." He looked up into brown eyes that crinkled when he jumped. Marui cleared his throat and nodded.

"Hey."

They stood there for a few seconds, dancing on their feet then laughed when they noticed each other doing it. Ryoma fiddled with his sleeve which he'd come to realize was one of the his nervous habits.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee."

Marui smirked. "Trying to ask me out?"

The smirk he was given was a thousand times better and more sinful then his own. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, maybe that's why I asked."

"Do you want to come or not?" Ryoma didn't even sound annoyed. Just lightly amused. He turned around and yelled that he was leaving for a break. He ushered the kid out before Sanada could answer back.

* * *

"So what are the chances that you're going to be unemployed when you get back?"

Marui sipped on his coffee. "75% percent chance they won't be able to find my body."

Ryoma leaned on his hand, taking a bite of a brownie he was picking over. The coffee shop wasn't very crowded. Some lady at a table beside them was listening to Katy Perry. He crinkled his nose and scrounged for some gum. When he was happily chewing on watermelon goodness he tilted his head at Ryoma's look.

"What?"

"Your chewing gum addiction is disturbing."

He stuck out his tongue.

"Mature." Ryoma rolled his eyes then leaned back. Suddenly, his tone turned serious. "Can I ask you a question?"

He flinched but nodded. He could tell it wasn't something that would be easy for him to answer.

"What was your last relationship like?"

"Bad. He started hitting me and I left." Marui stared at the table. It wasn't exactly his favorite thing to talk about. Or think about. Niou had been attractive and mysterious but then out of the blue he'd lash out. Sometimes he still felt guilty, despite the fact that he knew there was no reason for him to.

"Hey." He blinked when Ryoma leaned forward. His hair was brushing over his forehead in a way that made him want to reach across and brush it back. How cliché. "You okay?"

No. "Yes."

"Good." And they didn't talk about it anymore.

* * *

On their walk back, with their head's perched dangerously closed together under the umbrella shielding them from the light mist of rain, Ryoma asked him another question.

"So would you?"

He accidently (Okay, so not really) brushed his lips against the kid's cheek. "What?"

"Would you go out with me?"

Marui stopped and Ryoma spun around when he realized that he'd left him behind. The sky was crying over their faces and, for a moment of the melodrama he was so know for, he wondered if God had done it especially for this moment to exist.

It wasn't easy. Because he liked this kid. Even when he was snappy and grumpy and made fun of him for being clumsy. He wanted to love him, even. He wanted to be around this person for as long as he could. But-

"It hasn't been very long since you broke up with that guy." He pointed out, shifting on his feet.

Ryoma came out from underneath the umbrella and shrugged. But he was looking at him. And Marui was almost startled at how fond it was. Did he even deserve this?

"Marui."

"Yeah?"

"You gave me candy." Ryoma reached over and took his hand. Warmth spread all the way to tips of feet. "We're going to be alright."

* * *

Sigh. So cute.


	5. Lucky

I'm working on a multi-chaptered Thrill Pair fic right now and I hope to have it out soon. Though it won't deter everything else. I've been asked to do a Sensual Pair and I have some ideas for that. Any requests are great.

This one's for Ato because your great for giving me prompts.( AND I LOVE YOU BYE) I loved writing this. A lot.

Pairing: Sengoku/ Ryoma.

Warnings: Language.

* * *

_"Lucky, that I found you."_

Laughing was what you were doing. The radio was crooning some cheesy love song and you were looking over at him, trying to hide how much the moment meant to you. Because Ryoma was so crystal-like. Shiny and real, but breakable. And you didn't want to him to do that. You wanted it to last.

He shook his head, hair blowing from the wind streaking through the window. "Kami-sama, how do girls stand this stuff?"

"Maybe words mean more to them then they do to us."

Ryoma smiled at you, the brightness of him sharpening the contrast of the darkness outside. It was late and you'd just come from some concert. You hadn't exactly been keen on the thought of him driving at night, but he'd insisted he was a big boy. Sometimes you thought that was the problem.

You swallowed. "Hey, Ryoma-"

But you didn't notice the car stopping point-blank in the middle of the empty highway with all lights off until you heard the screeching of brakes and the color of night swallowing you whole.

* * *

Lucky. The word lived in between your heart beats. It snaked under your skin. Every world you spoke was lucky. Lucky. Lucky.

The guy had been drunk and you'd wanted to laugh when you'd heard because did that give him an excuse for anything? Really. You had been so close to dying that it was reaching your fingertips and Ryoma-

Your best friend was lying in a coma. And you whenever you visited the hospital (You practically lived in the place, really) all you could see were the bobbed heads, the glassy eyes, pursed lips. _Unlucky_, they whispered behind closed doors. Ryoma parent's kissed his forehead and squeezed your shoulders. _Unlucky_, the hands told.

It hurt you in places you didn't even know could hurt. Because you had been at the cusp of it-

(Ryoma would have hated everything about it. He would have ordered away everyone's tears.)

You'd been drenched, soaked, poured in every ounce of your best friend's life and you'd never told him how much-

(He would have fussed over you, but pretended otherwise if you pointed it out.)

And now there was fortune under your feet. Right. More like, words taped on the tip of your tongue. You needed to say- God, why couldn't you say it? It was so fucking unfair.

("You've got a long way to go, Kiyo.")

You never even got to tell him how much you loved him.

* * *

"Kiyo?"

You forgot to think about breathing. Maybe you'd remember later. Right then you spun around and watched your best friend open his eyes in the first time in fourth months.

* * *

Ryoma was propped up on your couch. Watching you skitter around the room in order to make him as comfortable as possible. Blanket. Pillows. Movie. A glass of water. What was missing?

"You, idiot. Get over here." You heard him huff a laugh and you flushed.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, I'm secretly telepathic."

You laughed, too. It had been a ridiculous question. When you sat on next to him he leaned into you in a way that forced your eyes closed. Ryoma smelled like fabric softener. It was one of the things that was noticeably different about him since getting out of the hospital. The dark hair was shorter, less wild. He skin was pale from lack of sun and he seemed fragile and fierce all at once. It was slightly intimidating, but they were working their way through life being normal again.

You felt something warm against your face and opened your eyes to find a thumb tracing your lips. Ryoma's eyes were dark. "I heard you, you know."

"What?" His best friend's ministrations barely allowed the question.

"In the hospital. I heard what you said before I woke up fully."

You caught his wrist and pressed it, a signal from him to stop what he was doing. "What did you hear?"

Ryoma lifted up slightly. His mouth found its way to your ear. The murmur was dangerously soft. "You love me."

Maybe, before, you would have denied it like a stack of request forms, but that was pointless now. What if it happened again and you didn't make it or he didn't make it? What would it have been worth, to love him, if you weren't ever going to share it? You pulled back and shrugged.

"I guess I do."

Ryoma smirked at you, amusement radiating out of every pore of his skin. The familiarity of it killed you. "You're so lucky I love you too."

Lucky, Ryoma's eyes laughed. Lucky, the kiss he was given tasted. Lucky, you had been, to find Ryoma.

* * *

By the way, Sengoku said the last line out loud and Ryoma laughed and called him a cheese monster. :) Thought I'd let you know. Tootles.


	6. Nightmares

For Meadow because you deserve this. I will write anything you ask of me, dear.

Next: Sensual. I need to get to work.

Pairings: Pillar. Ryoma/Tezuka. Man, I never thought I'd type that. :L

Warnings: Nothing.

* * *

_Will you be there to chase the nightmares away?_

Tezuka sighed as he locked the door behind him. It'd been a stressful time of business deals and reports on his desk that couldn't be left another day, much less another second. He put his briefcase down then headed toward the kitchen in hopes he wouldn't wake Ryoma up. His husband was an incredibly light sleeper.

He stopped when, through the darkness of the room, he saw Ryoma sitting on the floor. His hair was falling over the back of his hands and- was he shaking?

"Ryoma."

All it took was that one utterance and there was sobbing. Tezuka fell down on the floor beside the younger man and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel the tremors, an earthquake running through the petite body. Something wounded was buried inside Ryoma and he looked like he was trying to stop the bleeding.

He wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he murmured light assurances. Things your parents said to you whenever you were hurt. Even if it might not have been true. "It's all right. It's going be okay."

"Is it? I'm so _tired_."

Tezuka just gripped tighter and shoulders sagged in his hold. What could he say? How could he fix this? "Is there anything I can do?"

Ryoma shook his head, but there was a wet sniffle that made his heart ache. "I can't sleep."

"I could make you some tea." He offered and Ryoma laughed in a soft sort of way that he'd only heard a handful of times.

"I don't think that's going to help, Kuni."

They sat there for a few minutes in silence. His husband's voice had sounded strained, resigned. Just how long had the insomnia been going on? And why hadn't he noticed? Tezuka started, then. Because he'd realized that he usually came home late then slept like the dead through the night. It was obvious he'd just never had a _chance_ to notice.

He ran a hand through the dark hair in front of him, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of the tile beneath him. "Do you have bad dreams?"

Ryoma's body tensed. "Yes."

"_Liebling_," Tezuka said because maybe he didn't do it often enough. He wasn't one for words but he would be if he had to, for Ryoma. "I'll be there."

_-If you want me. _

The weight in his lap disappeared and feet padded across the floor. Lights flickered on. He stared at his husband who stared right back. It was a just a moment of gold melting into amber and he could see it- yes, right there.

_I'll always want you. _

Then, they were turning away and he was getting up to boil water (because Ryoma would always find some way to burn things if he got a chance) while his husband grabbed the morning paper so they could work (argue) out the crossword. And if they had to do this every night for the rest of their lives it would be okay.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I could have a field day with Briefcase-Suit wearing!Tezuka.


End file.
